


Eternal Love

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parabatai Bond, Poetry, jace dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: Something I wrote after I saw the trailer.





	Eternal Love

Our love borned pure,  
easy like breathing,   
hard to believing.

Infinity like the sky,   
when night is young,   
make me a star,  
so I can be in your eyes,   
when you look at the sky.

But, please tell me,   
what is the cost  
of an eternal love?  
If when you leave me,   
all that's left  
it's an eternal pain,  
an eternal crave.  
Eternally incomplete,   
my soul will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why poetry is easier on english.  
> Here's what I did after I saw the trailer. This is dedicated to my Jalec heart.


End file.
